


Time Turns

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: A lot can change in two years. Destroying a Time-Turner doesn’t stop time turning, but sometimes that can be a really good thing. Sometimes you can get an awful lot of love out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlatinaSi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinaSi/gifts).



> I always wanted Scorpius’s 17th birthday watch to have some connection to the Time-Turners, because they’re so significant throughout his life, so here’s a fic exploring that. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the incredible PlatinaSi. It’s such an honour to have you as part of this fandom, and I’m delighted to be able to call you my friend. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and a great year beyond that. You certainly deserve to. 
> 
> Thanks to Abradystrix for betaing, and thanks to Newt Scamander/J.K. Rowling for clearing up the pluralisation of Erumpents for us.

Scorpius pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders, and leans his head against the rain spattered window-pane. It's the 1st of November. A chilly, grey day; broken by occasional bursts of radiant sunshine. This is one of those days when the Manor never seems to heat all the way through. The fires can only do so much to warm the thick stonework, long corridors, and cavernous rooms. 

It doesn't help that Scorpius still feels cold from yesterday. He's not sure how much warmth it'll take to thaw him out, after hours and hours spent sitting outside in the snow, but he hasn't got there yet. His fingers feel like icicles, and if he wasn't reading, he'd be keeping them tucked up warm inside the blanket. 

The Manor is quiet and still. There's a strange atmosphere in the air. All possible emotion was expended last night and this morning, and now there's a sort of contented emptiness. No more tears, nothing more to be scared of, just relief, and a sense that everything is going to be okay. Scorpius wonders if it feels the same way in the Potters' house. 

He turns a page in his book, and stares down at the words. Today he's not reading about history, he's had enough history in the past few weeks to last him a lifetime. This one's a Defence Against the Dark Arts book he'd stolen from Albus over the summer, and has only just got round to starting. The summer feels like an awfully long time ago... everything in the world has happened since then. 

In the summer he didn't talk to his dad. In the summer he was thoroughly miserable. In the summer he'd only ever read about Voldemort in books, and he'd been relieved to live in a world without him, certain he'd never have been able to face a threat like that. In the summer he'd dreamed of being brave, and going on adventures, but he'd never imagined that it might ever really happen, or that he'd cope with it if it did. 

And now... Well, now nothing will ever be the same again. But sometimes that's a good thing. Of course there are bits of it he wishes had never happened at all, and that he could go back and erase – everything that happened in the maze – but most of it... Most of it has turned out for the better, from what he can tell so far. 

He tucks a bit of hair behind his ear and looks up from his book, peering out at the rain-soaked garden. In the distance, long rays of golden light splash across the rolling downs, and he smiles. It might yet turn out to be a nice day. 

He stares out through the window for a little while, then adjusts his blanket and returns to his book. He's so absorbed in reading about Counter-Charms and Counter-Jinxes that he doesn't even hear his dad approaching down the hallway, until he clears his throat. 

"Scorpius..." 

Scorpius jumps, drops his book, which falls shut, and manages to get so tangled up in his blanket that he falls off the windowsill. 

"Dad," he gasps, struggling to free himself. "You snuck up on me." 

"I'm sorry," his dad says, in a voice that's clearly meant to be concerned, but mostly sounds like he's trying not to laugh. "Do you need a hand?" 

Scorpius kicks at the blanket, trying to get his legs out. After several seconds of fruitless flailing he looks up at his dad. "Yes please." 

His dad loses his battle to keep from smiling as he bends down to release Scorpius's legs from the blanket. He gives a twisted smirk and plucks the material away, then takes hold of Scorpius's arm and helps him off the floor. 

Scorpius stumbles a step or two, but his dad steadies him, and brushes a bit of dust off his jacket. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, still smiling.

Scorpius nods and retrieves his book from the floor. "I was reading about Counter-Charms," he explains. "I didn't notice you coming."

"Apparently not." 

Scorpius glances up at his dad to see the sort of soft expression he's certain he'll never be used to, but which makes him feel exceptionally warm and happy inside. He breaks into a sheepish grin and ducks his head. "Sorry."

"No," his dad waves a dismissive hand. "Don't be." He resets his feet a little, looks down at his hands, and takes a breath. Scorpius can sense him struggling. He puts the book down on the window seat and hugs his jumper tight around his body.

"Are you okay, Dad?" 

Draco glances at him and nods. "Yes. I was just wondering if I could have a word." 

Scorpius sits down on the seat and looks expectantly up at him. "Go on." 

His dad hesitates, then sits beside him, shifting the book aside. Scorpius grins and shuffles sideways, until he's close enough to lean against his dad's side. Draco puts an arm round him and gives his shoulders a tight squeeze. That has rapidly become Scorpius's favourite type of hug, and he smiles even wider and rests his head on his dad's shoulder. Draco doesn't let go of him. 

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he says. "About the Time-Turner that brought us all home." 

Scorpius's head shoots up, and he looks at his dad with pure curiosity. "I wondered about that! Whose was it? Where did you get it? I know you can't have made it, because it takes years to make them. I read about it in that book of Mum's, the one about the mysteries of time." 

"It was mine," Draco says simply, looking back at him. 

Scorpius blinks at him. "Yours?" 

Draco nods. "It used to be your grandfather's, but I held onto it. I thought it might..." he breaks off, shaking his head. "You never know when these things will be useful." 

"You thought it might bring Mum back," Scorpius murmurs, looking down at his hands. "That... that was what I thought too. That was why I went along with the plan. I thought I might be able to save her, once we'd saved Cedric." 

Draco's grip tightens on his shoulder. "I thought there might be a chance," he admits. 

Scorpius tucks a bit of hair behind his ear and curls up by his dad's side. "Once I was in that other world," he murmurs, "the one where Cedric was alive... That was when I knew it wouldn't work." He looks up at his dad. "We were trying to destroy the Time-Turner when Delphi found us. We didn't know she was going to- Albus thought she might help." 

"I know," Draco says, releasing his shoulder and stroking his hair instead. For a little while they sit in silence, listening to the rain pattering on the window pane, Scorpius absent-mindedly messing with the tiny decorative buttons on his dad's robes. 

Finally Draco takes a deep breath. "Scorpius... I think you understand that... we can't keep this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the gleaming golden Time-Turner. 

Scorpius's eyes widen and he stares at it. "Hermione let you have it?" 

"I didn't ask anyone's permission," his dad says, looking down at the device, his fingers skimming the glittering decorations, and across the pale clock face. "It's mine, and I intend to destroy it myself. "He glances at Scorpius. "I was wondering if – _hoping_ – you'd like to help." 

Scorpius reaches out and takes the Time-Turner from his dad. It's just the same as the one he's been holding onto for the last few months, although it feels warmer, like it's thrumming with energy. There are no dents in this one either. It's perfect, burnished gold, while the other one was a frosted silver, a bit dented and battered from use. 

"You're not going to keep it?" He asks. "For your collection?" 

His dad shakes his head. "Do you think that would be a good idea?" 

"No," Scorpius says. He turns the Time-Turner round in his hands. "No, that would be stupid." 

"Precisely," Draco says. "So I think we need to get rid of it once and for all. Together." He looks at Scorpius. "I think you've more than earned the right to help."

Scorpius fiddles with the clock face, careful not to set the device off by accident. "How are you going to do it? Albus and I weren't sure of the best way..."

His dad reaches out for the Time-Turner, and Scorpius hands it over. His dad shakes his head as he turns it over in his hand, inspecting every inch of it. "I don't know. I'd quite like to see how it works." He glances up at Scorpius. "If we could take it apart and disable the pieces..."

Scorpius lights up. "There must be all sorts of spell work... the way they've harnessed time in these devices. It's fascinating. I bet Mum would have loved to get her hands on one of these."

"I almost feel we owe it to her to investigate it a bit," his dad says. 

The two of them look at each other, and Scorpius grins. "Can we do it?" 

"I think we'd better," Draco says. He gets to his feet, and Scorpius bounces up next to him, already brimming over with questions he wants answered. There are a thousand books he wants to get from the library, so he can check things out as they go, but he does his best to contain himself as they go downstairs to the kitchen.

\---

"Look at this," Draco murmurs, peering through his reading glasses at a small fragment of gold metal in his hand. 

Scorpius looks up from the clock face he's inspecting, and crawls further across the kitchen table, until he's almost lying entirely on top of it. He frowns at the bit of metal his dad is holding, and spots the tiny markings on it. "Is that a spell? What does it do?" 

His dad shakes his head. "I'm not sure. It's too small to read."

"Your eyesight is almost as bad as Harry's," Scorpius teases, stealing the bit of metal from his hand and squinting at it.

"Don't be rude," his dad says. "I will never be as bad as Potter." 

"Mmhmm?" Scorpius asks lightly, smirking. "Ooo, look." He points to a bit of writing, tapping it with his finger. "Is this some sort of stabiliser? Maybe this is what was missing from the other one... this is fascinating." He looks up to see his dad smiling at him, a soft, unfamiliar expression on his face. Scorpius feels his cheeks heat. "What are you smiling at? I'm not wrong, am I?" He glances back down at the scrap of golden metal. "Did I say something stupid?" 

"No," Draco says. "I was just thinking you inherited your brains from your mother. She could easily have been a Ravenclaw." 

"Oh," Scorpius murmurs, and he knows he's turned bright pink. "Well... I think it's interesting. Spell theory is one of my favourite topics. I like how you can put words together and end up with something amazing, you know? There are so many possibilities." 

Draco nods. "I agree. I assume you like McGonagall's lessons best of all?" 

It's been so long since they actually had a conversation about school, that Scorpius sits up on the table, almost bouncing a bit with excitement. "Of course. They're the best. The other week we were talking about Switching Spells, and how you can adapt them to different creatures. At least- I hope we were. That was in one of the other worlds..." he falls quiet, remembering. "I wish I'd had time to talk to Professor Snape about his spells. But we were a bit busy." He gives a quiet sigh and puts the scrap of golden metal down onto the table, instead picking up the clock face again. When he looks up from that, to find another bit of mechanism to examine, he finds his dad still watching him, the Time-Turner abandoned in pieces in front of him.

"I'm still sorry," Draco says softly. "That you had to experience that. It sounds like it was hell. And I'm especially sorry that I wasn't able to protect you, either version of you. I'm not sure your mother would have been very proud of me in that world." 

Scorpius shuffles across the table to pick up a few tiny cogs, which he starts trying to fit together. It's easier than trying to look at his dad. "I don't know. I think... I think you might have been doing your best. And you loved her – Mum. And... and you loved me too. You told me to be safe." He glances up briefly, then back down at his cogs. He turns them on the table, so the five he's linked together all twist as one. "I think you cared. And I think you wanted me to succeed at what I was doing. I don't think I realised until then..." he stops fiddling with the cogs and chews nervously at his fingernails. "I don't think I realised that you cared. You know, that the other you did, but _you_ you as well. And I missed you. Because you're _my_ dad, and sometimes I..." he trails off and swallows. "Sometimes I need my dad," he mumbles. 

"I will always be here when you need me," his dad says, voice hard with determination. "I know I haven't been in the past, but I'm not losing you again, Scorpius. And I don't want you to be unhappy anymore." 

Scorpius glances up and nods. His throat feels tight and clogged up, and he's not sure he could say anything even if he wanted to. He goes back to messing with the cogs, and judging by the sound of rattling metal, his dad has returned to picking apart the Time-Turner. 

After a couple of minutes, Scorpius decides he can no longer pretend to be interested in the cogs, so he pushes them to one side and looks up for something else to examine. His dad is standing very still, the majority of the Time-Turner now disassembled in front of him, and he's staring down at something that's glowing in the palm of his hand. 

"What's that?" Scorpius asks, scrambling closer to see. 

"I think this might be the heart of it. The bit that makes it work." He looks up at Scorpius, face bathed in the golden light. "Come and listen to this." He beckons to Scorpius, who scrambles eagerly up beside him. Draco holds up what looks like a handful of pure sunshine. Scorpius leans in and closes his eyes. 

He can hear a faint humming, and ticking. It's like being able to hear time itself. Rhythmic, working away, never stopping. A constant onward movement. The sound of inevitability. It's the sound of encroaching sickness, and grief. It's the sound of a train rattling along tracks. Of golden dawns, and dark nights. Of loneliness and friendship. Of cold, rattling breath, and creaking bed springs, and softly hooting owls. Of snow settling in dark hair, and ash settling over a dark street. Of hugs, and dripping water, and flapping robes, and a thousand other things. 

He pulls away with a little gasp, head and ears buzzing. "That's... incredible." 

His dad glances at him, expression bright and soft. "I know." 

"Mum would have loved it." 

His dad nods. "I know." He looks down at the ball of light, and it makes his eyes glitter for a moment. Then he draws his wand with one hand and presses the tip into the swirling cloud. 

"Wait," Scorpius says.

Draco looks up. "We need to stop it." 

"I know," Scorpius says, voice shaky. "But... how are you going to do it? You should do it nicely." 

His dad withdraws his wand. "Nicely? It can't feel anything. I'm not killing it, just switching it off." 

"I don't care." Scorpius draws his own wand – his new one, just hours old, which still feels a little unfamiliar in his hand – and moves closer. "I want to put it to sleep." 

"I don't know if that will be-"

"It'll work," Scorpius insists. He has no idea if it really will or not. He knows just as much about this little ball of time as his dad does. But he has a hunch that it might, and that it'll be kinder somehow. 

His dad looks at him, then shakes his head. "Alright. Together, then?"

Scorpius nods. 

They both level their wands. Scorpius moves his forward, pressing it into the bright ball of time. He can feel the warmth emanating from it, and the ticking rises incessantly in his ears, until he can barely stand it. Opposite him, his dad winces, and he knows they're both suffering. 

"Please can we-" Scorpius says, screwing up his face in discomfort. 

His dad nods. "Three, two, one-"

They both say the incantation at the same time, and the effect is immediate. 

For a moment the ticking sound builds up, and Scorpius can barely hold his wand still. He wants to curl up into a little ball and squeeze his hands tight over his ears. It's overwhelming and painful and- 

Then it releases. The ticking fades and dies. And at the same time, the golden glow begins to recede. Scorpius looks down at the ball of light, and he sees that it's retracting, disappearing away, until only the very centre of the cloud is burning, and like the sun trying to break through on a grey day. And then it's gone, leaving just a swirling grey mass, which starts to unravel into wisps, and drift away. 

Scorpius looks up and watches it go. It's like smoke, or dust, separating into tiny particles that might be hours or minutes or seconds, until they become nothing at all. He exhales, feeling an odd sense of relief. There are no more Time-Turners, no more temptation or mistakes to be made. This is it. They're free. Free of the past, and of those awful other worlds. The only option left is this one, and he gets the sense that this world might just be okay.

"Well then," his dad says, looking at him with a small smile. "The adventure seems to be over." 

Scorpius grins and hops down from the table. He comes and stands next to his dad and looks down at the pile of Time-Turner bits. "Can all adventures be over forever? Can we just have a quiet and uneventful rest of our lives?" 

Draco laughs and ruffles his hair. "That would be nice. But you have a Potter for a best friend. I don't think they know how to have a quiet life." 

Scorpius sighs dramatically and leans against his side. "I suppose I do."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it," his dad says, shooting him a smile.

"You'll get used to it too," Scorpius replies. "You're friends with Harry now. Or at least it seemed that way yesterday..." 

"I question our life choices," Draco says, shaking his head. "What have we done?" 

They smile at each other for a moment, then Scorpius reaches across and hugs his dad tight round the middle. "Hopefully a good thing." 

\---

"Scorpius," Albus sing-songs. 

Scorpius keeps his eyes tight shut. He's awake; of course he is. Albus is crashing and wriggling around loudly enough to wake the dead, even if he thinks he's being quiet. But it's kinder and more fun to let him think he's being subtle.

The floorboards creak, presumably as Albus slides out of bed and starts tiptoeing across the gap between their beds. Scorpius bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling as the creaking gets progressively louder. After a moment it stops, and he feels Albus's breath on his face. Albus must be leaning right over him. 

"Scorpius," Albus hisses.

Scorpius digs the tips of his fingers into his mattress and tries to control himself. Just a few seconds more. He only has to keep playing this game for a little while. In a minute, Albus is going to-

"SCORPIUS!" Albus shouts, spit peppering Scorpius's face, noise bursting his eardrums. 

Scorpius doesn't jump. He just casually opens his eyes and grins up at his boyfriend. "Good morning, Albus." 

Albus blinks at him, then frowns. "You were already awake?" 

"Ya-huh." 

Albus's face falls. "That's not fair. You didn't tell me you were awake."

"I thought I'd let you have your fun," he says, crossing his arms behind his head and gazing up at Albus. "There was no way I could sleep through all that racket. You're like a herd of Erumpents stampeding through our dorm. Anyway, I've been awake for hours." He sits up. "It _is_ my birthday after all."

Albus grumbles at Scorpius, and comes to sit on his bed, bouncing a bit. "Apparently coming of age doesn't make you any more mature." 

Scorpius hits him in the face with a pillow. "Be nice to me. It's my special day." 

Albus wrestles the pillow off him and hits him on the head with it. "No." 

Scorpius snatches the pillow back. "Yes." 

"No!" Albus tries to steal the pillow again, but Scorpius throws it across the room and tackles Albus onto the bed, kissing him hard. Albus makes a muffled noise of surprise, then sinks his hands into Scorpius's hair and relaxes, all the fight melting out of him. 

After a moment, Scorpius pulls away and grins down at him. "How about we call a truce?" 

Albus glares up at him, jaw tight and jutting. Then he nods. "Fine. Only because it's your birthday." 

Scorpius leans down to give him another peck on the lips, but Albus holds him down, turning it into a lengthy kiss. When Scorpius is finally released, he rolls off Albus and onto the bed next to him, spreading himself out, so their limbs overlap. Albus strokes a crooked finger against his side, without even seeming to realise what he's doing. 

"Do you think," Scorpius says, shivering happily and turning his head to look at Albus, "that I should open my presents now... or save them until later?" 

Albus looks back at him. They're so close together that Scorpius can feel the ghost of Albus's breath against his cheeks. His eyes are such a beautiful colour, a deep green, the colour of trees in summer, or grass just after it's rained, all shot through with tiny flecks of brown and turquoise. 

"We're going out with your dad later," Albus says, cheeks flushing a faint pink under Scorpius's gaze. "There might not be time." 

Scorpius nods and licks his lips thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be good to be able to thank him for my present... I'll never get round to writing him a thank you letter, and I don't want to forget." He sits up and looks at the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. "Mum always said I should try and learn delayed gratification." 

Albus snorts and pats him lazily on the back without sitting up. "I don't think you've done very well at that. Go on."

Scorpius hesitates for a moment longer, then he grins and bounces his way down the bed to grab the first parcel. Within minutes the two of them are surrounded by a mountain of wrapping paper, and Albus is inspecting the most enormous box of Jelly Slugs either of them have ever seen. 

"I seriously question the judgement of whoever sent you this," he says, turning it over in his hands. "Do they know how much sugar is in this? Do they know what sugar does to a person?"

"You sound like your mum," Scorpius says, tearing open a Chocolate Frog wrapper and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth at once. He tries to speak, but all that comes out are some muffled, indistinct sounds. Instead he holds up a hand while he chews, and Albus just looks at him, pure judgement written across his face. 

Finally Scorpius swallows. "Stop being such a spoil sport. It's my birthday! I can stuff my face if I want to."

Albus smirks. "Which, apparently, you do." 

Scorpius throws a handful of Pepper Imps at him, and they rain down on the bed. Albus scoops them up with a lazy flick of his wand and a wordless Summoning Charm. "So childish, Malfoy." 

"I think you'll find I'm an adult now, Potter. Is this one from you?" Scorpius pulls out a present wrapped in emerald green paper. 

Albus grins. "Of course it is." 

Scorpius shakes it very hard, holding it to his ear. "It's not chocolates. It doesn't rattle."

"If you destroy it-"

Scorpius holds up his hands. "Okay, sorry! Can I open it?" 

Albus comes crawling up the bed to sit next to him. "Yes, that's sort of the point of presents. You have to unwrap them." 

Scorpius shoves him in the chest, and starts unwrapping the present. Albus leans against him, chewing on a Jelly Slug.

"Is that last one from your dad?" He asks, indicating a small parcel, wrapped in dull brown paper.

Scorpius glances up distractedly, then looks back at the present he's halfway through unwrapping. "Oh. I think so. I was saving it until last so- Albus what have you done?"

Albus looks round at him. "What do you mean, what have I-?" His gaze falls on the flat, leather bound book in Scorpius's hand. "It's... a scrapbook," he says uncertainly. "Is that not okay? I didn't know what to... I thought maybe sweets, but I knew you'd get tons of them. And this is more..." he goes bright pink, all the way to his ears. "This is more personal."

Scorpius runs a hand over the cover, and glances up at Albus. "Can I look?" 

Albus nods and leans his chin on Scorpius's shoulder, sliding his arms round his waist. "It's your present. You can do what you like with it." 

Scorpius settles against his chest and flicks through the scrapbook. It's a beautiful collection of all their memories, spanning from the first day they met, all the way through to just a couple of days ago. The pictures and mementos (from Pepper Imp wrappers to a scrap of fabric from a Durmstrang robe) are all interspersed with Albus's witty commentary, and Scorpius finds himself tearing up as he looks through their years together. When he reaches the final page he sets the book aside with a strangled little whimper, and turns to tackle Albus onto the bed, hugging him as tightly as he can. 

"This is the best present ever." He starts kissing every inch of Albus's face that he can get to, and Albus shrieks and laughs, squirming, but not really trying to get away.

"You're like an excitable puppy." He rests a hand against Scorpius's cheek to hold him off. "Anyway, you can't say this is the best present ever. You haven't opened your dad's yet." 

Scorpius flops down on top of him, winding his arms round his waist. "But I've found perfection. I don't need any more presents. I'm cancelling all my future birthdays, and Christmas. This is it." 

Albus tickles his ribs. "Don't be stupid." 

Scorpius gives a high-pitched squeak and rolls off him, straight off the bed, onto the floor. "Don't tickle me! It's mean!" 

Albus's grinning face appears over the side of the bed. "Are you okay down there?" 

Scorpius glares at him. "No." 

"Would unwrapping another present help you feel better?" He waves the brown-wrapped parcel down at Scorpius. 

Scorpius looks up at the parcel and sighs. "I suppose I could..." He reaches a hand out to Albus. "Help me up? I think I'm stuck down here." 

Albus grabs hold of his hand and pulls him back onto the bed. Scorpius rolls across the mattress, careful not to squash any of the boxes of sweets, or the scrapbook. 

"I'm guessing it's your watch," Albus says, handing the package over to him. 

Scorpius takes it and holds it carefully in his hands. "I think it is." He turns it over, making sure he isn't rough with it. Although his dad would never be stupid enough to give him something fragile, this is probably still a precious object, and he doesn't want to damage it.  

He picks at a bit of Spell-O-Tape with his fingernail and considers the package, feeling oddly apprehensive. It's weird to feel nervous about opening a present, he knows that, but he's been dreaming about this watch for so long, and the idea of having the real thing in his hands is strange and terrifying. What if he hates it and has to hide that from his dad? What if he's just ambivalent towards it, because it's nothing like what he's been imagining for years? That might be even worse... 

And as soon as he unwraps this, it'll become a reality. You only turn 17 once. He'll never get another chance at receiving this watch. 

Albus nudges his shoulder. "Are you going to open that, or just stare at it?"

Scorpius looks up at him. "What if it's not- I mean... I want to like it."

"I think your dad knows you," Albus says softly, glancing between Scorpius and the package. "By now. It's been more than two years since, you know, since everything. And I think he'll have done the right thing. He wants you to be happy."

"I know," Scorpius murmurs. "That's why I'm worried. I don't want to disappoint him..."

Albus rubs his back. "Why don't you open it, and then worry about that?" 

Scorpius stares down at the slightly creased brown paper, swallows, and nods. "Okay," he whispers. 

His fingers tremble the tiniest bit as he peels off the tape, fingernails scrabbling to find the ends. Thankfully his dad isn't amazing at wrapping presents, so he gets in with relative ease. As he unfolds the paper he finds a black box, with a parchment note on top of it.

"Letter first, or box?" He asks Albus. 

"Letter first," Albus says, without hesitation.

"Alright." He sets the box on his knee, and unfurls the note.

_Dear Scorpius_ ,

_I hope this finds you well, and that you're having an excellent birthday._

_I just wanted to let you know that, in addition to this gift, I have a letter for you from your mother. I'll give that to you later in person. While Ariana is an excellent and very reliable owl, I can't trust anyone with the letter apart from myself and you. I hope you understand._

_Congratulations on reaching your seventeenth year, I hope you like your gift (I know how important it is to you), and I'm very much looking forward to seeing you and Albus later this afternoon_.

_Love always,_

_Your father_

"There's a letter from your mum?" Albus asks. 

Scorpius nods. "She left a few of them. For important occasions." He reads his dad's note through once more, then sets it aside and picks up the box, trying to set the thought of his mum's letter out of his mind for now. He can think about that later. At the moment there are more pressing things to deal with. 

The box is covered with a rough, matte fabric, but it still sparkles when Scorpius moves it. It's as if it's studded with a field of stars, and when they catch the golden light of the dorm, it looks like they're dancing and wheeling in a deep black sky.

Although the box is sturdy, it opens up easily when Scorpius touches the catch. The lid curls away, reacting to his slightest touch, like it recognises its rightful owner, and reveals something gleaming inside. 

"Is that... a Time-Turner?" Albus gasps, leaning over Scorpius's shoulder and staring down into the box.

The object certainly looks like a Time-Turner, although a miniature one; the outer shell is made of burnished gold metal, the clock-face has the familiar ivory sheen and triangle design. The only thing that's missing when Scorpius peers down at it, is the mechanism. That's been replaced by a pair of elegant clock-hands, which sweep around the face, smooth and precise. 

"I don't think it is," he says, glancing at Albus. "I think it's just a watch."

He carefully picks the watch out of the box, holding it by its fine gold chain, but supporting the body with the tips of his fingers. There's something engraved around the outside edge of the clock-face, simple letters that spell out a pair of Latin words: 'Inlustret Lumine'. Scorpius knows enough Latin to know it means something to do with light, and he smiles and traces a finger over the delicate lettering. 

"It's beautiful," Albus murmurs. Scorpius nods wordlessly, because he has no idea what to say.

For a moment longer, he examines the flawless craftsmanship of the watch. Then he lifts it up to his ear, wanting to listen to the mechanism ticking down the seconds. Except he hears far more than just seconds. 

He hears the rush of years passing. He hears laughter that can only be Albus's laughter, and a warm, proud-sounding voice that he recognises as his dad's. He hears the silence of the dorm after lights out, and quiet, sleepy breathing beside him. He hears the roar of a Quidditch crowd far beneath him. He hears an examiner's voice, telling him to put his quill down. 

And then he hears a jumble of other things that he can't quite comprehend. They echo in from the far distance. The scribbling sound of a quill, intimately whispered words, the bubbling chatter of kids' voices, and his own voice, loud and happy and laughing and carefree. He knows somehow that it's Albus making him laugh like that, and he looks up, half expecting to see Albus cracking a joke right now, all wide, crinkly-eyed, teasing smile. 

But Albus isn't smiling. He's staring at Scorpius in concern. 

"Are you okay?" He asks hesitantly. "You went blank for a second." 

Scorpius, whose face hurts from how hard he's now smiling, nods and holds the watch out to him. "Listen to it." 

Albus frowns. "Listen to- Scorpius, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Honestly," Scorpius says. "Listen to it. I promise you won't regret it... actually, you might... But it's interesting at least."

"Is it dangerous?" Albus asks, eyeing the watch with a new level of suspicion.

"Not at all." Scorpius looks him in the eye. "Trust me." 

Albus looks right back at him, then takes the watch and holds it up to his ear without another moment's hesitation. Scorpius watches him intently, trying to read his reaction, to work out what he's hearing. He's never really seen anyone hear time before. He'd missed it when his dad had done it, and the fact that this is Albus makes him even more curious. 

As he watches, Albus's jaw and shoulders go tight, the way they do when he's angry or upset. He makes an involuntary movement, a little twitch with his hand. Then, all of a sudden, he goes still, and he starts to relax, eyes widening. Slowly his expression transforms, from one of upset, into something blissful and bright. Tears begin to well up in his eyes, tiny droplets expanding until the emerald eyes shimmer, and the tears spill out, pouring down his cheeks. 

He drops the watch onto the bed and buries his face in his hands, and Scorpius throws himself forward and wraps both arms around him. He brushes his fingers through Albus's hair and holds him. 

"Are you okay, Albus?" He asks softly. 

Albus sniffs and nods, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. He looks up at Scorpius and gives him a shaky smile. "Yeah," he says. "I-I love you, you know that?" 

Scorpius squeezes him tighter and kisses him on the cheek. "I know."

"And your dad," Albus sniffs, making an unsteady gesture down at the watch on the bed, hand shaking a bit. "He loves you too. If he gave you that."

Scorpius swallows and nods again. He keeps one arm around Albus's waist, and with his free hand he picks the watch back up, fingers tenderly grazing the smooth metal. "I know that too," he murmurs.

Albus curls up by his side and wipes his nose as he peers down at the watch. "What is it that makes it do that? Those sounds?" 

"It's time," Scorpius says, glancing at him. "It's the spell that makes the Time-Turners work, and I guess dad used it in this too. I think... I think this might be made using the bits of his Time-Turner, the one we destroyed together. The gold one. The one that saved us..." 

"Is it what you wanted?" Albus asks, stroking a gentle hand down his arm. 

Scorpius shakes his head, gazing down at the watch. The edges of the engravings catch in the lamplight shining down from overhead, and the clock-hands flash as they tick out their never ending rhythm. "No," he says. "I think it's better." 

\---

Scorpius tilts his head to one side and frowns at himself in the mirror by the door. "I can't tell if this looks ridiculous or not. I'm not sure I'm meant for wearing suits." 

In the reflection he sees Albus look up from where he's sitting on the bed, tying his shoes. He shakes his head, a little smile curling across his face.

Scorpius whirls round. "What does that mean? What's that smile for?"

Albus leans back on his hands, the jacket of his own suit falling open to reveal the snowy white, perfectly fitted shirt underneath. "Because it looks so far from ridiculous." 

Scorpius looks sceptically down at himself. "Does it?"

Albus gets up and walks across to him, stopping close enough he can push his hands into Scorpius's pockets. "You look quite hot actually." He grins. "You know, for an enormous geek." He stretches up on tiptoe, until his face is hovering just an inch or so below Scorpius's. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Scorpius says, pecking him lightly on the lips, then pulling back so he can examine him in return. 

Albus doesn't normally wear fancy clothes, but when he does he wears them well. There's a quiet confidence to him, like he knows just how good he looks. The dark green fabric on his tie and lining the inside of his jacket brings out his eyes, as if they needed bringing out. The tailoring shows off just how small but strong he is; there's always been a slim solidity to him. And beyond all that he's done something to his hair, so it's just tame enough not to be straggling all over the place and getting in his eyes, but it's still a little curly and free. 

"I think we almost look presentable," Scorpius says, smoothing a non-existent crease from Albus's shirt, just as an excuse to touch him. 

"Almost," Albus replies. He pulls his hands from Scorpius's pockets and pats him on the chest. "You've forgotten something, though."

Scorpius gives him a questioning look, and he nods and crosses to Scorpius's bedside table, where he opens up the box sitting there and removes Scorpius's new watch. He returns to Scorpius and pins the watch's chain to the inside of his jacket, then tucks the watch into his breast pocket, until there's just a hint of sparkling gold visible against the charcoal grey of Scorpius's jacket. 

"Now we definitely look presentable," Albus says, and Scorpius grins. 

"Let's go and find out if my dad agrees."

\---

It might be Scorpius's best birthday ever. They sit around and chat over unnecessarily fancy food. His dad and Albus tease him about everything from how much he loves homework to how incapable he is of keeping his part of the dorm tidy, but he doesn't mind a bit. He'll admit that most of it's true anyway. 

It's nice to be sitting around and laughing with his favourite people in the world, carefree and happy. This couldn't have happened three years ago. Even two years ago it still wouldn't have been like this. It would have been awkward, and tentative, and a little bit terrifying. But now it's so easy that anyone looking at them would think they've got along this well forever. 

He feels a small twinge of disappointment when they finally have to vacate their table and head back to school. But then Albus bumps their shoulders together as they leave the restaurant, and grins at him, and Scorpius can't help but grin back and catch hold of his hand. It might be the end of an excellent evening, but that doesn't mean anything changes when they get home. They're all still happy, and they're all still part of this weird, jumbled together little family they've built over the past couple of years, that somehow no longer feels like it's missing its heart. 

They Side-Along Apparate back to Hogsmeade, and then Scorpius skips up the road back to school, talking at a million miles an hour about how excited he is to be able to learn how to Apparate for himself. The other two trail behind him, sharing the occasional fond but exasperated look. 

Overhead, the sky has darkened to a deep, inky blue. The night is cloudless, apart from the occasional thin wisp that blows across the silver Sickle of the moon. Countless stars glitter overhead, and a thin mist blankets the long, shadowy lawns. The castle is a golden beacon, shining down the winding drive toward them, guiding them home. 

It's not a still evening. Cold, harsh gusts of winter wind ruffle their coats and hair, and by the time they reach the top of the drive they're all shivering a bit. 

"I think I might... go inside," Albus says, through chattering teeth. "It's freezing." 

"If you will go out without a proper coat," Scorpius replies, flapping his own long, woollen coat in Albus's direction.

Albus rolls his eyes and rubs his hands together as he turns to Draco. "Thank you for the meal. I had a really good evening." 

"It's always a pleasure," Draco replies. "Please give my regards to your parents."

Albus smirks. "Do you want me to tell Dad what you said about the security in Diagon Alley." 

"Oh," Draco gives a grim smile. "He is very much aware of my opinions on the matter. But it's good of you to offer." 

"Alright." Albus grins. "I'll see you at Christmas, Draco. Scorpius, are you coming inside?" 

Scorpius glances at his dad. 

"I'd like a word," Draco says to him. "If that's alright. I know it's cold, but it shouldn't take long." 

Scorpius nods. "That's okay. I'll see you in a minute, Albus." 

"Don't get too cold," Albus says. "Bye, Draco." He waves, then hops off up the steps and disappears into the warm, bright castle. 

Scorpius digs his hands into his pockets and turns to face his dad. He opens his mouth to speak, then realises he has no idea what he wants to say, so he closes it again and ducks his head.

"It is a little chilly out here," his dad says, looking up at the starlit sky. "Have you learned how to do a Warming Charm?"

Scorpius frowns. "But I'm not allowed to do magic outside of-"

"You're seventeen now," his dad says with a smile. 

Scorpius's eyes widen. "Oh yeah." He breaks into a huge grin and draws his wand, casting the spell over them both. It sinks deep into his bones and he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cold being chased out of his body. 

"You're very good at that," his dad says appreciatively, and Scorpius grins. 

"Thanks. It's one of my favourites." 

His dad nods, then gestures to the watch sitting in his pocket. It's glowing in the darkness, emitting a gentle golden light. "I noticed that you're wearing your watch. I hope you like it?"

Scorpius presses both hands over his heart, cupping the watch through the fabric of his suit. "I love it." He takes a step closer to his dad and looks at him. "Did you use the bits of the Time-Turner?" 

His dad gives a very small smile. "Yes. I thought it could be a reminder to you, of how strong you are. You've overcome a lot, and you've survived more darkness than most people ever have to face." He looks across at Scorpius, who's approaching his height now; it's quite clear that one day Scorpius will be as tall as him, or maybe even a little taller. "You've grown so much in the last couple of years, and the older you get, the more you remind me of your mother. You shine, the way she did." 

Scorpius bows his head, feeling his cheeks heat up against the chilly night air. "Thank you," he mumbles.

"The watch," his dad says gesturing to it. "It shouldn't ever lose time. I've been assured that the spell at the heart of it will last for years before it needs refreshing. And the metal is enchanted to glow at night. It can be your light in the darkness." His expression twists into a smile, and Scorpius smiles too. He picks the watch out of his pocket and runs his fingers over the engraved lettering. The light from the watch and the light from the castle windows overhead bathes the two of them, so they're standing together in a small haven of brightness among the black sea of the night. 

"What does it mean?" Scorpius asks. "The words?"

"Let the light shine." His dad looks him right in the eye. "I thought it was quite apt." 

Scorpius nods, throat feeling all tight and choked up all of a sudden. He blinks down at the watch for a moment, swallows hard, then he launches himself forward and hugs his dad as tightly as he can. His dad responds by drawing him in, one hand firm on his back, the other ruffling his hair.  

They hold onto each other, and Scorpius is tempted, the way he always is, to just never let go. It's been two years, and the novelty of hugging his dad hasn't worn off yet. He doubts it ever will. The only thing that's changed over time is the fear that once he lets go it might never happen again. That's long gone. Because his dad will be here with more hugs and more love for as long as he's able, which will hopefully be for a very long time to come. 

"I love you," Scorpius murmurs. 

"I love you too," his dad replies softly, brushing the hair off Scorpius's forehead.

"And the watch," Scorpius says, drawing back an inch or two so he can look at his dad. "I love that as well. I think it's perfect." 

His dad gives his hair one final ruffle and releases him. "I'm very glad you think so."

"You've done well," Scorpius says, looking down at his watch. "You always do well." He glances up at his dad, in time to see him swallow and give a tiny nod, before bowing his head and searching inside his coat for something.

"Before you go in, here's your mother's letter." He hands Scorpius a parchment envelope, with a gold wax seal on the back. 

Scorpius tucks the watch away, then takes it from him and turns it over in his hands. "Thank you. I think I'll save it for later."

His dad smiles. "Probably a good idea. It's getting cold out here, even with your excellent Charm Work. I'm sure the Manor will be freezing when I get in." He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets. "Well, I hope you have an excellent evening, and a wonderful end to your birthday. I suppose you're an adult now. Merlin help us all." 

Scorpius gives a delighted little skip and hugs his dad one last time, very briefly. "I can do magic, and Apparate, and drink Firewhisky..." 

" _That_ is exactly what I'm afraid of," his dad says. "But I suppose it can't be helped. Now, you should get inside. Albus will be thinking you've got lost." 

Scorpius smiles and hesitates at the bottom of the stairs for a moment longer. Finally he waves. "See you soon, Dad." 

"I'm sure I will," his dad replies.

Scorpius grins broadly, then he turns and bounces up the steps into the castle, feeling content that this is, definitely, his best birthday ever.


End file.
